1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle assembly for swimming goggles, and particularly to a buckle assembly for easy adjustments in length of the band for swimming goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles 10 have band length adjusting pieces 17 which are formed on the ends of lens frames 12 as shown in FIG. 1. Such band length adjusting pieces 17 have at least two long through-holes, through which ends of flexible band 15 are passed. These through-holes are located in parallel as shown in FIG. 2. Band 15 is wound on a band support portion 17a between two through-holes. In order to easily adjust the band with the band length adjusting pieces 17 for adjusting length, the center portion of outermost side band support portion 17b is partially cut. Free end 15a is first passed from the back side through the through-holes adjacent to lens frame of band length adjusting piece 17, by passing the free end 15a through the outermost side through-hole. Then, the band 15 is situated into band length adjusting pieces 17.
Generally, swimming goggles 10 comprise two lens frames 12 into which lenses are adapted, and a nose-bridge 14 connecting the lens frames at the midline of the swimming goggles. Flexible band 15 connects the two length adjusting pieces 17 at the lateral ends of the respective lens frames 12. Protective pads 13 are installed on the inside surface of each lens frame. Protective pads 13 are adapted to closely contact the outer circumference of each user's eyes by their compressibility.
Before wearing the swimming goggles 10, a user adjusts the length of the flexible band by pulling a portion of the flexible band wound around band support portion 17a. Once worn, protective pads 13 press upon the outer circumference skin of a user's eyes in a water tight manner such that intrusion of water into the lens frames is avoided. If the flexible band is adjusted to excessive pressure, protective pads 13 assert strong pressure on the circumference skin of the eyes and causes a pain on the epidermal contact points. On the other hand, if the flexible band is too loosely adjusted, water enters into the lens frames past protective pads 13. Therefore, it is necessary for the flexible band to be adjusted to match with the circumference of a user's head such that appropriate pressure is exerted upon the user's face without water intrusion into the lens frames.
In order to precisely adjust the length of the flexible band to match with the circumference of a user's head, it is necessary for the user to adjust the length of the flexible band while wearing the swimming goggles on the user's head. In swimming goggles having conventional buckle assemblies, it is near impossible for a user to adjust the length of the flexible band while wearing the swimming goggles. As such, the problem in the prior art is that a user can only make adjustments to the length of the band with both hands and with the goggles removed from the user's head. After adjustment, the swimming goggles have to be put back on and repeatedly removed, adjusted and placed back on the head in a trial by error manner until the length of flexible band is adjusted to the appropriate length.
The present invention solves the above identified problems in the art with the following disclosure.